The Lights of New York
by Salsa849
Summary: Four years have passed since Diana Holland was last in New York, but the lights are once again welcoming her in. One shot epilogue to the Luxe Series, please read! :


**Hey guys this is my new fanfic, first one I've written about the Luxe, only second one I've published overall :S so please please leave a review& tell me what u think, even if its terrible!! :D xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been four long years, but still the lights of New York remained unchanged, and as bright as ever. The passengers aboard the _Margaret Anne _looked out eagerly for any places they recognized, or for their friends and family among the crowd of people standing on the dock, awaiting their return just as eagerly. There was a flurry of handkerchiefs, and a few less than ladylike shouts, as several young debutantes forgot their manners at the sight of their loved ones.

For Diana Holland, however, there was no one waving from the harbour, or trying anxiously to pick her out from the crowd of travellers pressed against the railings, for the simple reason that she had told no one of her impending return. it had been a spur of the moment decision, to return to New York, and she hoped that she would not regret it. The four years she'd spent abroad had been perhaps the happiest of her life; for once she'd been completely free of the stifling society that New York was made up of. She'd been all over Europe; even venturing as far as Russia. She'd worked in cafés, shops and restaurants, and had sent many articles off to Davis Barnard, and written other stories and novels, some now published in her name. Diana couldn't help but feel a glow of pride as she thought over what she'd done and achieved since she was last in New York. She had made new friends as well, who she would keep writing to. She had met nice, kind gentlemen, and had even received a couple of marriage proposals, but Diana Holland knew in her heart that there was really only one man for her, the one she'd left standing on the docks of Manhattan. Her heart beat faster as she remembered the last time she'd seen him, but no twinge of regret accompanied it. She knew it had been the right decision for her and that she would never have been able to fit in, as the second Mrs Henry Schoonmaker in New York anyway. But in Paris...

She shook her head quickly, and reprimanded herself for thinking such foolish thoughts, and hoping such impossible hopes. It was not for Henry she'd come on this visit anyway. It was in response to Elizabeth's letter; dear Elizabeth who had written so frequently over the past few years. She had never directly pleaded to Diana to return; she understood her sister and her reasons for leaving too well for that, but it was evident when she wrote how much she missed Diana, and how she longed to see her again. In the last one, she'd ended it, saying; _'Dearest Di, I wish you could see for yourself how happy our family is now, and meet the new baby and little Keller and Edward. I can scarcely believe you haven't seen them; you are so present in our everyday lives. i talk to Keller a lot about you, and she thinks you are the most beautiful lady in New York, from your portrait. Teddy is so good with her, and never treats her differently from Edward or little Diana. You would love baby Diana; she has your sweet curls and your fierce spirit already. Mother and Aunt Edith adore her, and can scarcely get enough of her. I fear I've written too much already; I'll end this letter bow by sending you our best wishes, and all our love, for your travels and happiness. Affectionately yours, Elizabeth.' _Diana brought the letter out again, and blinked back happy tears as she finished it. How strange it was to think of Elizabeth as a mother! And yet it had come very naturally to her, and it was plain to see that she loved it. It had been good of her to name her and Teddy's first son after their father, and Diana couldn't help hut feel immensely proud that Teddy and Elizabeth had decided to call their second child together after her.

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell, signalling that it was time to get off. She lifted her chin proudly, picked up the small brown case she'd had with her all this time, and her newer, shinier black one, wand made her way towards the steps leading down. A servant offered to take her bags, but she declined, not needing help. She smiled at the servant to reassure him that she was fine, and then descended. When she set foot on solid ground once more, she took one last look back at the ship, and the sea, then with a determined, strong expression on her face she set off.

She hailed a cab quickly, and was soon sitting inside, gazing out the window at the familiar buildings she was passing by. her stomach lurched as the wheels clattered noisily over the cobbles; was this really a good idea? _Elizabeth_, she thought firmly to herself, holding fast onto her courage. I came for _Elizabeth_. It seemed too soon when the hansom cab drew up outside the old Holland mansion, and she was standing before the great doors, her suitcases at her side. Once again summoning her courage, she raised her hand and knocked boldly on the door. It opened a few minutes later, and by Gretchen, the maid. She curtseyed, before she saw who was standing there, and her eyes opened wide in shock, and disbelief. Her mouth opened as if to call out, but quick as a flash, Diana put her hand over the girl's mouth.

'Shush, Gretchen, it's just me,' she said, removing her hand.

'M-miss Diana!' she stuttered. 'I-It's so good to see you agin! I'll call the mistress-'

'No, don't bother, I'll do that,' Diana said with a smile. Gretchen nodded weakly, and showed her to the drawing room door. Then she curtseyed again, and after a last wondering look, gathered her skirts and practically ran to the kitchen to share the good news that Miss Holland was home once more.

Diana knocked once. 'Come in,' her mother called. She stepped through into the drawing room. It hadn't changed much in her absence. Her mother sat in one of the comfortable chairs by the fire, facing away from her daughter. Her hands were folded in her lap as she stared, almost dreamily, into the fire. On the table next to her, was a miniature painting, a portrait of two children, both of whom shared an unmistakable likeness to Elizabeth, and the boy, to Teddy also. Diana knew that they must therefore be Keller and Edward. 'Who is it, Gretchen?' her mother asked impatiently.

Diana took a deep breath. 'It's not Gretchen, Mother. It's me.' The old lady twisted around in her seat, and gasped in surprise at her younger daughter. 'Diana?' she asked faintly.

'Yes, it's me, mother,' Diana Holland replied, smiling happily, then came forward to greet her mother, who'd also risen. They stayed in the drawing room for hours after, talking about all that had happened, and all that Diana had seen and done, although she was careful not tor eveal all,; she didn't want to shock her parent too badly, as Henry had shocked his that fateful week before she'd left for Paris. Soon after the initial affectionate greetings, her mother had called for Edith also, who was no less pleased to see her niece. Both were delighted to see her again, and even Mrs Holland couldn't bear to elcture her faughter about the impropriety of what she'd done.

It was decided soon after that Elizabeth must be told, and asked to dinner that night. Teddy and the children would also be invited, of course. Mrs Holland insisted that Diana change into something more 'elegant'. Her plain brown skirt and pink ruffled blouse had seen better days, but they were more comfortable than the yellow lace dress, which bared her shoulders and emphasized her narrow waist. It had light ruffles and intricate beadwork on the bodice. Diana shifted uncomfortably in the laced-up corset; she had forgotten just how tight they could be made. But when Elizabeth entered the room she forgot all about propriety and her corset, and ran to her with a cry of delight.

'Elizabeth!' she cried, embracing her.

'Diana!' her sister exclaimed, returning the affectionate hug. 'It's been far too long! How are you? You look so different! So brown!' A hundred other questions followed this, which Diana assured her sister she would answer, but first she insisted on greeting Teddy, who also embraced her, and meeting the children. Baby Diana was fast asleep, but Keller and Edward stared wide-eyed at the pretty lady who their mother seemed so fond of, before permitting her to give them both a kiss. When Keller realized this was her Aunty Diana, she insisted on staying beside her all evening, staring up at her adoringly. It was a wonderful evening full of joy and laughter,a nd the tales of Diana's travels. No one wanted to depart for bed, and so it was long past eleven when the Cuttings finally rose to go. Edward and Keller had fallen asleep earlier, and been laid down in Elizabeth's old room. Now their father carried them gently to the carriage, where they continued to doze.

'Come around tomorrow, Diana,' Elizabeth entreated. 'We still have so much to catch up on! Mrs Schoonmaker will be around with her son as well, William and Keller get along so well.'

Something caught in Diana's throat, as Elizabeth mentioned the Schoonmakers-and what must be _his_ son. Once upon a time, she'd thought _she _would be the one to bear his children, but of course she'd left. She was about to ask Elizabeth who the current Mrs Schoonmaker was, but then the rain started and Teddy rushed to protect his wife from it with a spare umbrella he'd hastily grabbed. Diana forced a smile onto her face, and waved goodbye. She then expressed her wish for rest immediately to her mother. Outwardly, she was saying goodnight with a smile on her face to her mother and aunt, but inwardly she was numb.

That night, she couldn't stop a few tears escaping. She berated herself angrily, not for leaving, but for crying over him, and for thinking, nay hoping, that he would love only her for ever. _It's cruel to expect him to love you for ever, _Diana thought. _After all, you were the one who said he would fall in love again. _With a groan, she attempted to to forget him, and focused instead on a plot she'd recently thought up for a new novel. Occupied thus, she soon fell asleep, but Mr Schoonmaker, and a faceless Mrs Schoonmaker, appeared in her dreams, looking every inch happy and in love, and almost taunting her. her mother appeared as well, reprimanding her for leaving, and telling her that would have been her if she'd stayed. it was a restless night all in all, and Diana was very glad to see the first light of dawn creeping through the window at the end of it.

* * *

After breakfasting with her mother and aunt, she wrote a note to Davis Barnard, sharing the news that the mysterious Diana Holland had returned to New York, for how long no one yet knew. Then, after maing sure it was delivered, she made her way to Mrs Teddy Cutting's house, by carriage.

She was the first to arrive; which meant that she and Elizabeth could have a real talk in the parlour. Teddy was out, and the children were with their nurse. Diana told Elizabeth about all the people she'd met; the jobs she'd done; the novels she'd written, and all the events that she'd kept from her mother. Elizabeth was both astounded and impressed, though slightly disapproving of some parts. At length, their discussion turned to gossip abut the elite society of New York. Diana finally found the courage to ask about the Schoonmakers. She asked, innocently enough; 'And how old is young William Schoonmaker?'

'Oh, four years last month.' Diana's heart sank. It was four years and seven months since she'd left Henry; he couldn't possibly have found someone else and married them in so short a time, before having a child, unless they were already married. That meant it must be Penelope Schoonmaker, née Hayes, who was coming today. Of course, she and Elizabeth would have had to keep up the pretence of their friendship, for society's sake. Or maybe they really were friends now.

'How perfect for Keller,' Diana smiled falsely.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw Diana's strained expression. 'Oh Di!' she exclaimed. 'It's not what you think! William Schoonmaker is-' At that moment the bell rang, and Elizabeth rose to answer it, not finishing her sentence. 'I'm sure I explained before, in a letter... oh well, they're here now anyway.'

'Lizzie, the butler can do that, what were you going to say?' Diana asked urgently. Her sister only smiled and continued out of the parlour and down the hall.

'Mrs Schoonmaker!' Diana heard her say warmly. 'What a pleasure.' her heart was beating faster. What had Elizabeth been about to say? And _what_ letter? She looked up as Keller bounded into the room, just in time for William Schoonmaker, who also entered. Oh God, she could see the clear resemblance to Henry in his features, but there was something else, present in the corner of her mind. She couldn't grasp what it was, as she stared into the little boy's face. Then she heard the door open, and rose, turning to face her sister and Mrs Schoonmaker. Only it was not the Schoonmaker she'd expected to see....

'Diana?' Elizabeth crossed over to her sister, sending a worried look to her with her eyes. 'Come and greet Mrs Schoonmaker.' She tried to smile at Diana's face, whcih had gone white with surprise, and was now turning a deep pink as she realized how rude she was being.

'I-I'm so sorry, mrs Schoonmaker,' she managed, crossing the room, and shaking that lady's gloved hadn formally. 'I- was not expecting you.'

'That's all right, my dear,' Mrs William Schoonmaker, née Isabelle de Ford, replied with a little laugh. 'Though I'm the only Mrs Schoonmaker living at the moment.'

'How-how do you do?' Diana asked faintly. _This means... This means...._

'I'm very well, thank you,' Isabelle answered. 'And you?'

'Very well,' Diana said mechanically, then quickly shook her herself. 'Excuse me for asking, but I have been away; pray what has become of the former Mrs Henry Schoonmaker? I would have thought after the- the divorce, she would still have retained his name.'

'She recently remarried, last summer,' said Isabelle. 'A very well off, European gentleman. Not a Prince, as she'd first aspired for, but a very nice man, and a Lord. She told me in a letter she plans to return next year, with her brother and her husband.' Here Isabelle blushed a little, at the mention of Grayson Hayes, whom she had never completely gotten over.

'How lovely for her,' Diana smiled a real smile this time. She scarcely remembered the rest of the visit; it seemed to go by very quickly. She made light conversation with Isabelle and Elizabeth, who she saw had become very good friends, while William and Keller played up in the nursery. The Schoonmakers stayed for lunch, and Teddy joined them; it was a very entertaining party, but Diana's thoughts remained fixated on the man she thought she'd lost forever.

The Schoonmakers and William left soon after the luncheon, after promising to come back another time in the week. Diana gave them a warm, sincere farewell. She had never been very acquainted with Mrs Isabelle Schoonmaker before, even when she was Isabelle de Ford, on account of the ten years age difference, but she found herself liking her very much. But for Diana, the most interesting part of the lunch was when Henry came up...

'_And how is Henry?' Elizabeth had asked, glancing surreptitiously at Diana._

'_Oh, he's well,' Isabelle had replied, with a sigh. 'Poor boy, he spends all his time working, he rarely gets out for the social events. He always manages to have time for dear William though!' Diana smiled at the thought of her- no not hers, _just_ Henry- playing with his little brother, a wide grin on his face._

Now that Isabelle and William had left, Diana's mind was made up. She ran over to her sister and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 'I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I have to-'

'Yes, I know,' Elizabeth smiled. 'Go to him quickly. He's yours, Diana.'

Diana gave Elizabeth a last grin before rushing out of the house, and hailing a cab. She directed it to the Schoonmaker mansion, where she now knew only Henry would be. Isabelle had said she was on her way to Lords&Taylors, to get a new dress made for the Broad sisters next party, and had even asked if she or Elizabeth would like to accompany her. They had politely declined her offer, as both had things to do.

Now, as Diana leaned back against the padded walls of the cab, she wondered what on earth she was going to say to Henry. What could she say? And would he even still want her? He had no Mrs Henry Schoonmaker yet, but who's to say there wasn't a pretty girl in society, one who wouldn't run off to Paris, that he had his eye on? These thoughts chilled Diana to the bone, but she couldn't turn back now, and lose the slim chance she had.

At last the cab stopped. Diana gave the man a handsome tip, then resolutely marched up the front steps and rang the bell. A servant she didn't recognize answered the door, and led her promptly to the study. Before Diana could stop her, she opened the door and announced flatly; 'Miss Diana Holland, sir.'

'What?' Startled, Henry lifted his dark eyes from the desk papers in front of him to meet Diana's brown ones. 'Diana? Is that really you?'

'Yes,' she whispered. 'It's me.'

Several emotions played over his face as he gazed at her. First disbelief, then confusion, then a long-buried sadness and betrayal were evident. When Diana saw the sadness, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him, and never let go until he was smiling again. But still the barrier of the last four years was there.

'Henry?' Hesitantly Diana took a step closer to him.

'Diana,' he repeated, hesitant also. Then all nervousness and apprehension was abandoned as he crossed the space between them in a few quick strides and wrapped his arms tightly around Diana, _his_ Diana, and buried his face in her curls. 'I-I thought you weren't coming back,' he breathed quietly.

'How could I not?' she replied, just as softly. 'You're my first- and only- love.'

'You're my true bride,' he whispered simply back to her. Those words she had remembered so often while abroad still sent a shiver down her spine. Then, after a moment's pause, she raised her face to his and kissed him the way she'd been longing to all these years. He responded eagerly, and they remained locked in each other's embrace for how long, only the gossiping servants knew.

* * *

As the sun rose high in the sky, and the clocks began to strike twelve, the crew on board the Margaret Anne began their routine shout for any last passengers. A few stragglers finished saying goodbye to their loved ones and ran up the plank, breathlessly waving.

The passengers stood, pressed against the railings, many saying a silent farewell to their city; the city of their birth. In the crowd, stood a man and a woman, insignificant amongst the hordes of people, had it not been for the aura of love and happiness, and anticipation for their new life that surrounded them. For the woman, she had discovered that this farewell was not as hard as the first had been, and a great deal easier now that her heart was no longer left behind, in New York. Instead, it-or he, rather- stood next to her on the deck, gazing out on his home city, with a calm, serious look on his face. But as New York faded out of view, the tension disappeared, and they both turned to each other with an expression of relief. Their lips met again, and again, and the ring in her finger shone bright and beautiful for all the world to see.

** THE END**

**Hope you liked it!! :) **


End file.
